Spirited Away Love Story Pt 1 A New Place
by xXPrincessGammerXx
Summary: A haku love story. You are moving to a new place, but a new mystery is going to come with lots of questions
1. A New Place

_**Heya ppl! This is a spirited away story. It's a love story between you and Haku. Your name is Teary and you are Chihiro's older sister. You two are pretty close and also close to age. You and she are opposites, you can tell people off and she is the nice one. For those who haven't seen the movie, you and your family are moving to a new place, but your dad stops and tries to take a short cut and you end up in a different place. You are excited because you want to leave your life behind, but Chihiro isn't happy about it. You can use your imagination on what age you and Haku wants to be. If anyone has a problem on how I write this, then don't read it. So, use your imagination with the ages. (BTW I DO NOT OWN ANY IDEAS OF THE MOVIE SPIRITED AWAY, I JUST FREAKIN LOVE THE MOVIE!).**_

* * *

**Dragon's Love-Part one-/ A New Place /**

/ Your POV /

Hey, my name is Teary and my family is moving to a new place. I'm really excited to go somewhere new. A new discovery is going to be made everyday and make my life actually worth living. My little sister, Chihiro, isn't happy about it because she doesn't want to leave her friends. I can understand how she feels, but all of my old friends abandoned me and left me for dead basically. It's ok because I want to start over anyways, and i will have less drama in my life -_-. I'm in the back seat of my parent's car. The drive is long, but really relaxing because I have the window open enough to have the wind hit my skin. Also, the trees and the sky make it even more relaxing. Currently, I'm listening to my mp3 player, daydreaming what the house would look like and what my life might turn out as. Suddenly, I heard Chihiro squeal over my headphones. I flinch and took off my headphones.

"Hiro, why did you squeal?" I asked, kind of annoyed.

"My flowers are dying," she said with a sad look. I look at the flowers and they were actually dying.

"Don't hold them so close. Here, I'll open a window," Mom said. She opens Chihiro's window. I lay my head on the seat and put my headphones back in. I took in a deep breath to get back into my relax state. My eyes close to take in all of the fresh air, finally at peace and ready to fall asleep...just until Chihiro pokes at my shoulder. I lift my head slowly and gave her an annoying glare, and I took off my head phones.

"I don't see why you are excited to leave Tear, how come you want to leave your life at our old place?" My eyes soften, remembering everything that happened to me. I take a deep breath and put my head back on the seat and close my eyes.

"I want to start over with a new face…I hated it at our old place. You wouldn't understand it unless you have been there," I said bluntly. It's true, I really hated it there. It's not the house or the neighborhood; it's just how everyone treated me at my old school. My 'friends' backstabbed me and used me for their own personal gain and I have gotten out of a really bad relationship too. Leaving that life gives me a chance to start over and meet new people and hopefully it will be better. Then, I felt the car jump a little bit. I open my eyes and sat up to look out towards the front, still sitting in the back. In front of my vision is a dirt road with a forest of trees. I couldn't help to feel something odd is about this place…like something is farmiliar to me…

"Did I take the wrong turn?" I heard Dad say. As the parents talked, Chihiro and I noticed little houses on the side of the road. I lean towards my window to get a better look, and I felt Chihiro lean against my back, also trying to get a better look at the little houses on the side of the road.

"Tear, what are those?" she asks me.

"Those are called shrines. They house spirits," Chihiro gets off of me and we turn our gazes back to the front of the car. Our dad is driving extremely fast enough for Hiro and me to be jumping behind the car. See, this is WHY I don't want to get in the car with my dad!

"Slow down!" I heard mom say. I grab Hiro to make sure she won't get hurt or knocked around too much, not caring about me. I try to get on top of her without falling on her and suddenly dad slams on the brakes. I fall on the floor of the car, which did not feel to pretty against my back, and Hiro fell on top of me. She got off of me and I just stayed there for a minute to make sure it was safe. Then, Hiro helped me up.

"Ow…"I said while I am rubbing my head," I am never getting in the car with him again," I said to myself, making a metal note. I get back into my seat and look up to see a red building…it looks like a red Japanese temple and it has a little rock dude in front of it. I stare at awe. Hiro, me, and dad step out.

"Guys come on! We are going to be late for the movers," Mom said as she got out. Dad, I, and Hiro stood in front of the building. I could see a little bit of light from the other side, but it was tiny.

"This building is fake, who wants come with me to see what is on the other side of this building?" Dad asked. Hiro and I looked at each other. I smiled, but Hiro hesitates. I turn to dad.

"I will, I want to see what's on the other side,"

"But, I don't want to go. It scares me," Hiro said. She ran back towards the car.

"Just wait in the car," Mom said. My parents and I head in. A few seconds later, I heard Chihiro's footsteps echo in the building. I only smile because she caved in. As we all walk in the building, the weird feeling I felt earlier began to get stronger. All of us made it into another room; it had benches and a water fountain. Also, a small window with four different colors on it. It is pretty. It reminded me of a place where a train stops to pick up passengers. Suddenly, I heard what sounded like a train. I ran out to see if there was a train, but nothing but a field was there. I look around and I couldn't believe how beautiful it was. The green grass is flowing against the wind and little stones were popping every where, and also a path is there.

"I knew it," I heard dad say;" It is an abandoned theme park." I gave him a confused look. He explains how they built them and went bad because of the economy. My parents began to walk again. Hiro runs up next to me with her hands holding her shirt. She likes to do that when she is nervous.

"Hey, let's go back now please!" Hiro yelled, but our parents only kept on walking.

"What's wrong, sis? Are you scared to live your life a little?" I said as I laughed. She gave me a dirty look. Suddenly, a gust of wind came behind Hiro and I. My hair tickled my face from the gust of wind, and how the wind blew made me feel like I was flying with the wind. We turn around and I could have sworn I heard the building moan. Hiro and me give each other a freak out glance, and then we ran to our parents, not wanting to be eaten or something. When we reached our parents, they were already crossing the little river covered with rocks. I began to cross it and helped Hiro along the way. Then, I heard dad sniffing his nose. I only roll my eyes as I help Hiro hop on the rocks to cross the river. Every time he does that, that means food is nearby. So, we follow him. As we walked, I noticed this abandoned theme park had only restaurants and not any rides at all. We all follow dad until he led us to a restaurant with smoke coming out from the top. We walk towards it, but No one was inside, and our parents kept calling for someone.

"Lets eat and we can pay when they get back," mom said. Our parents sat down and began to eat some of the food. Hiro and I are standing next to each other behind our gluttony parents, and of course, Hiro is against it.

"No, guys come on. Let's get out of here," she said. As she continued to fight, I decided to go look around a little bit. I walk out to the dirt path and turned to see some stairs. I follow the stairs and it led to a huge red building. It was a bathhouse. I knew that because I read about them in books. The building is huge and beautiful, and I couldn't help to feel at peace here. I notice some smoke coming from it…was this place in business still? As more and more questions came around my head, I heard the train sound again and saw it on the water…how can it float? I ran half way to the bridge and leaned over to see the train go by. Now, I could see some train tracks under the water. It was defiantly something new. I took in a deep breath of the fresh air. Then, the feeling of something weird came back to me, but the first thing that came to my mind was the bathhouse. So, I look over to the bathhouse and I saw a boy there. He has green hair that is a little up above his shoulders. When I look at him, he reminded me of a lake that Hiro and I used to swim at…I have no clue why, but he did. I turn towards him. He gasps and he started to walk towards me. Was I in trouble?

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED… ^.^**_

_**OOO things are getting mysterious! Who is the boy and are you in trouble? Hmm, who knows? Wait, I knooowwww! Lol, I will repost again and then you will find out.**_


	2. Haku and a New Job

_****_

Dragon's Love-Part two-/ Haku, and a new job /

*Recap* He has green hair that is a little up above his shoulders. When I look at him, he reminded me of a lake that Hiro and I used to swim at…I have no clue why, but he did. I turn towards him. He gasps and he started to walk towards me. Was I in trouble?

* * *

/ Your POV /

The boy walks towards me. My heart started to race…man he is cute! Then, his shock expression turns into an angry one…I am in trouble.

"What are you doing here?" he asks me quiet rudely," It's almost night, you shouldn't be here! You need to get out!" The minute he said that, the lights in the bathhouse began to turn on. Fear and confusion begins to over power me. I heed his advice and ran to find Hiro and My parents.

"Mom! Dad! Hiro!" I yell for them, hoping they will hear me. The lights around me began to turn on. I lookharder. Then, I came to the place where I last left everyone at the restaurant. I turn in, but all I saw is two pigs. I skidded in my tracks, trying to stop, and I fell on my ass in the process. I call everyone's name out, but no one responded. Suddenly, a black, slug creature began to whip the pigs. The pigs still had clothes on and it is the same as my parents wore. Tears swelled up in my eyes...no, it couldn't be. I stood up and ran out for my life, while still looking for my family. Thoughts of my parents being pigs is just an illusion, I need to find everyone soon. The same black slug creatures began filling up the town. I tried my best to avoid them, but more and more seem to be coming. Maybe, my family all are looking for me and at the car and they are worried about me. So, I ran to find the car. I ran down the steps to get to the field, but water hit me instead of land. I get out. I stare at the water and a boat came towards over here. I didn't wait for it and I ran up the stairs, but I trip on one of the steps. I fell and hit my head. Blackness covered my eyes…

I felt my eyes fluttered open. I blink a couple of times to get them adjust. I looked around to find myself in a different place. From the looks of it, I'm in someone's room. My hands grab something soft. I look over to my left and it was a blanket. Then, I tried to sit up, but I felt a force gently push me down.

"Lay down, you are not yet healed," I heard a familiar voice. I look over and it is the same boy from the bridge. He gently pushes be back down on the bed and his hands travelled up to the side of my cheek. His whole hand rests on it, and his hand is the size of the whole side of my face. I could feel a blush coming…he is really gentle and sweet. His touch gives me a comfortable feeling of safety and everything is alright. I never felt this way, maybe I'm just hoping he is real and he isn't going to kill me or eat me. His green eyes staring down in my blue eyes making my heart skip a few beats.

"You had a nasty fall back there," he said as his hand left my cheek. I could feel the cold hitting my skin, and then my eyes blink back into reality.

"Yeah, umm what happened?" I asked. I saw the boy lean over and picks up a bowl and he pulls a rag out from the bowl.

"You fell on the steps," he said as he put the rag on my forehead.

"No, I mean afterwards," I said. He looks at me, and then he stands up so his back is facing me.

"After I helped Chihiro, I had to see if you escaped in time. When I reached you, you were unconscious on the steps and some creatures were going to take you away. I saved you and brought you over to my room." My eyes widened, he knows my little sister!

"Chihiro! Is she safe! Have you seen our parents?" I asked desperately. The boy turned towards me.

"Your parents are safe and your little sister is also safe as long as she took my advice," he said.

"Thank you!" I said relieved. I tried to sit up again, but the boy pushes me down again gently.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asks me.

"I want to go get my family and get out of here," I said. The boy gives me a sadden look.

"It is impossible for you to leave right now," he said.

"What?" I yell," How is it impossible?"

"You can't leave because your parents are pigs and your little sister is in danger if she doesn't follow my advice." What advice was he talking about? I relax a little bit, knowing that I can somewhat trust a stranger…a cute one at that…to make sure my family is safe. I sigh in defeat. Then, I heard him scuffle around a small pile on the floor. I look up at the boy and he brings out something wrapped up. He grabs my hand while one of his is holding the wrapped surprise, and he puts it in my hands.

"Its food. I thought you would be hungry," He said. His hands gently lifted off of my hands, and then I look down at the wrapped surprise and open it. Its rice balls. I grab one and began to eat. The boy eats along with me too.

"So, since you are helping me…what is your name?" I ask him. He looks back at me.

"Haku," he said. I tilted my head because that sounds really familiar to me, but I couldn't figure out where I heard it from.

"My name is Teary. Others call me Tear," I said. Then, I took another bite of my food.

"I know, we met years ago," My eyes shot open…we knew each other! I don't remember him at all though and I usually don't forget easily. His name doesn't ring any bells for me… I lowered my head to try to remember him," Tear, for you to stay here alive, you need to get a job here." I heard him talk again. I look at him.

"What job? If those creatures are out to get me, then I don't think I should get a job at all," I said. He looks at me.

"If you work here, you won't get hurt or turn into a pig," he said. I gulped thinking at the thought of me being a pig...then being turned into bacon. He grabs my hand and he puts one of his hands on my forehead. His voice continued," You need to find Yubaba and she will give you a job. Take this," he hands me a vile full of red liquid," Go into the bathhouse from this gate and it will lead you to the hallway where her room is at. Make a right and head to the last door. Walk in and keep walking until you reach her room. She will always be in her room. So, if you see her, then you reached her room."

"What's this?" I ask him. He puts both of his hands on mine, making me hold on the vile.

"This is dragon's blood. Keep it on you and she will think you are a dragon spirit under a curse. If you show her this, she will turn you into an animal. So, keep this hidden in your pocket. Keep telling her you want a job and when she finally gives you one, I'll help you from there." I stare into his eyes. Half of me was thinking he is nuts, but I had to find my sister and my family. I nodded at his instructions," Don't let anyone see this vile."

"Ok," I said.

"It will be ok, I will help you when you have done your task," He said. I couldn't help to feel safe and that he knows what he is doing. He gets up and leaves. I take a deep breath and pull the blanket off of me. I stand on my feet, but I noticed I am barefoot. I look around for my shoes, but I couldn't find them. So, I just went towards the door he told me to go through. Once I step through the door, a long dark hallway is here. There are some lights, but just enough to get through the hallway. I head right and walk. After awhile, I reach a multicolored door. I open it and kept on walking. There were more and more doors as I walk. On the sides after each door was a demon trying to get me to him…now I can see why Haku wanted me to keep going. After what seemed an eternity, I open a red door and it finally led to a room. This room is very, very decorated and it's full of jewels and gold everywhere.

"Wow, am I in a bathhouse or a palace?" I said, talking to myself.

"You are going to be in the pen!" I heard an old lady yell. I jump and turn around. My face saw a lady wearing a blue dress and her blonde hair in bun. She has rings on every finger it seemed like. I noticed a huge wart on her huge head and yet she is way bigger than me all around. I think this is Yubaba. Wow…" What are you doing here, spirit?" Spirit? I thought…then I remembered Haku's vile he gave me. I gulped and took a deep breath.

"I want a job here, can I work here?" I kind of yell.

"No, I already have the apprentices I need," she said. I growled to myself. Now, I'm a little mad.

"Give me a job or I will not leave," I yelled. She gets irritated. Then, I yell again, but louder. Suddenly, a rumble came from another room. I stop and listened. Then, she flew towards me and covered my mouth and half my body with her hair…my skin crawled. Ok, I should be more worried about how she came to me so fast, but her hair is…eww.

"Ok, ok! I'll give you a job, just don't wake up the baby!" she said. I nodded…just thinking of how big she is, I don't want to know how big her baby was. Her hair lets go of me and Yubaba walks over and gives me a paper and pen. I look at it and it's a contract to work here. I look around for somewhere hard to write on and I see the fireplace. I walk to it and kneel down. Then, I signed my life away. Suddenly, the paper flew out from under my grasp and landed in Yubaba's hand.

"Teary, such a beautiful name," she put her hand on the paper and then closed her hand tightly;" You are going to be called Tea, got it?" I nodded at her. Then, I heard a voice.

"You called for me," I look over and it is Haku. I try to hide my happiness to see his face again.

"You are going to be working under Haku and when he leaves, you will take his place. Whatever he says, you do," Yubaba said. Then, she leaves into another room. I turn to Haku, but I quickly change my tone when he looks at me with a stern look.

"What is your name?" he said.

"Tea," remembering my new identity…

"Follow me and I will show you to your room," He said. He began to walk and I soon followed…well, I did ask for a new life, but I didn't think it was going to be like this…I will save everyone soon…just wait for me…

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**OOOOO you got a new name, a new friend, and a new job all in one night. Ha-ha, what will happen to you and what is up with Haku? Tune in next time and you will find out! ^.^**


	3. A shocking Surprise

**Dragon's Love-Part three-/ A shocking sight and surprise /**

*Recap* "What is your name?" he said.

"Tea," remembering my new identity…

"Follow me and I will show you to your room," He said. He began to walk and I soon followed…well, I did ask for a new life, but I didn't think it was going to be like this…I will save everyone soon…just wait for me…

* * *

/ Your POV /

Haku is showing me to my room, but that is the last thing on my mind. What is wrong with him? I sure hope there wasn't two of them…oh god.

"You are my apprentice and you have to listen to my orders. You do not leave this floor unless I tell you to do so. Also, when I am gone, you are in charge," He said. He kept continuing his lecture…it really is beginning to feel like school again -_-. Anyways, we both reach a door. He opens it, and it looks almost exactly how his was, but my room is emptier," This is your room. If you have any questions, I am in the room next to you. Just go through that door there." He pointed to another door in my room. I felt happy because I was next to him, but I also felt like a burden because on how he was treating me.

"What does an apprentice do?" I ask.

"We have missions to do when Yubaba tells us and when she is gone; she gives us a list on what needs to be done. Our break time is during the day time. Now, I have somewhere I need to be. Get some sleep and I will wake you to begin work," Haku says and he leaves. When the door shuts, I only stand in my spot because I couldn't figure out what was going on with Haku…is he bad or good or something? I pull out the vile of blood he gave me. I stare at it with questions and curiosity. Everything is running through my head…my family, Haku, and just how can I fix this…I walk over to the bed and lay down. I pull the blankets on me and put the vile under my pillow. I take a deep breath and I close my eyes. My body began to relax and eventually I went to sleep.

/ Haku's POV /

After I told Tear what her job was, I left the room. As I'm walking, my thoughts took over my mind. Seeing Tear like this made me sad and worry about her. I hope she was going to be ok…I decided to go downstairs to check up on her sister. I know I'm not allowed to, but I need to watch over her and Tear especially. I reach where Chihiro is working and she has to do the big tub. She looks like the opposite of Tear and yet they care for each other. I saw Chihiro walk to a door to poor some water out. Then, she stops and looks out. I couldn't see anyone, but apparently Chihiro sees someone and looks like to be talking to someone. I heard someone come by, so I hurried back upstairs. As I was walking, I saw one of the green heads come to me. Yubaba needs me. I follow the head leading me to her room. I walk in and Yubaba is putting her cloak on.

"Haku, I am going to be gone for a few days. Make sure the two sisters never see each other or they both will suffer," Yubaba said. She, then, leads me up above her room and she turns herself into a bird creature. After she is gone, I head back into my room.

/ Your POV /

_I'm working on scrubbing her fireplace in Yubaba's room and I notice a paper on Yubaba's desk. I look all around me to make sure no one was here and I go over to the desk. I look at it and it's the same contract as mine. I look at who signed it and it said 'Sen'. Sen? Who was that? I thought it would be Hiro, but it wasn't her name. So, I put the paper back exactly how it was before and left Yubaba's room. As I was walking, tears came out of my eyes. I really missed my family and I need to see them again. I hope they are all ok. Suddenly, I heard a crash and a high pitched squeal. I ended up falling on my ass, but the squeal is a squeal I could never forget._

_"Chihiro?" I heard a scream and now I know it's her. I drop my things and ran to her. I ran down the stairs, not caring if I get in trouble or not, and more rumbles came. I follow them. The rumbles lead deeper inside and I saw Chihiro and a huge black creature thing. That thing is threatening to eat my sister…NO one does that to my little sister! I look around and I saw a metal bar. I pick it up and held it like a bat. I heard Hiro scream. I took that chance to run up and hit the creature. I saw it wearing a mask, so I hit it there…_

"Tear!" I woke up from my dream and I saw Haku. I could feel the heat from my dream. Man, I must have really been in the moment or something. I look back at Haku and he is holding my face. After I wake up a little more, I give him a glare," Are you ok Tear?" I push him off.

"Don't ask me if I am ok. After how you treated me back there, how can I trust you with the safety of my sister!" I said, really ticked.

"I checked up on her yesterday and she is alright, Tear what is wrong with you?"

"What's WRONG with me? Seriously, look if you are bad or evil or WHATEVER, Don't help me anymore! I will save her myself!" I yelled at him. I try to get off my bed, but I ended up falling. As I fell, I felt Haku catching me. Then, everything felt like slow motion. He moves behind me and holds me with his hands on my arms. The warm, fuzzy feeling came back. My heart began to thump through my chest. Then, the real reality began to come back. Now, Haku is behind me with his hands. I look back at him and he looks at me, then my ankle. My ankle is bleeding. My eyes widened at the sight. How did I do that to myself? Suddenly, Haku picks me up and carries me bridal style back to my bed. He sits me down on my bed and he kneels down to my ankle.

"How did I-"I began to say, but Haku chants something and my ankle isn't bleeding anymore. My jaw drops at his work…hell, I really like this better then going through the pain of a bandage or a wrap. Haku stands back up and he looks at me.

"Do you believe me that I am a good now?" My jaw is still wide open and I slowly nod. Then, I shook my head back into reality.

"How did you do that?" I ask, but he gives me a paper. I look at it and it listed chores to do. I look back at Haku with an Are-You-Kidding-me Look.

"These are your chores today, but I want to take you somewhere first," He said. He holds out his hand, waiting to take my hand in his. His outstreched arm shows a tint of muscle and strength. I look at him, then his hand, and back to him. I take his hand on instinct and he leads me outside. It's the day time, so everyone is probably asleep. We cross the bridge, and I noticed the black figure on the middle of bridge. It is the same one in my dream except he is skinner…it reminds me of a phantom. Our hands are still holding each other. As we were walking, I had to finally ask him what is going on.

"Haku, what is going on?" I ask. He didn't change pace or even look at me, he just kept on going.

"I am taking you to your parents. Don't ever come here unless I am with you and make sure no one sees you," He said.

"Ok, like seriously, what is up with you? How come you are nice to me now?"

"I have to show everyone that I haven't met you. So, it is a cover up," he said. Then, we reach a pig pen. He leads me in and shows me the pen where my parents are. I sigh as I look at them…

"So, it was real," I said. Haku stood next to me, quiet closely. A tear came out of my eyes…if I would do anything, I would make them go home and I'll take their place instead.

"Follow me," Haku said. He begins to walk and I follow him. This time, I am the quiet one and I don't care what Haku is doing right now, I just want my family safe. Haku stops and I look up to see where we are at. I gasp at the sight. An open field with long grass and the wind blowing making the grass look like a green ocean. Haku looks at me and I look at him. I gave him a huge smile and I ran around the field, pretending I am flying with the wind. I could see Haku in the distance standing there. So, I ran over to him and grabbed his hand and pull him into the field. Haku has a shocked expression on his face. The reason why I am doing this is because I want to see him smile. So, I pull him in the field. I let go and start to run a little ways.

"What are you doing?" He yells at me. I turn around.

"I bet you can't catch me," I yelled back. I run faster and I look back and he is hot on my tail. I scream and try to run faster. Suddenly, I felt him grab my arm, but I trip on something. Haku tries to save me, but out of no where I felt coldness covering my body. It is water. Haku follows me. We both went above the water surface to get some air. Haku is looking at me and I start laughing because he has a funny expression on his face and it is pretty cute. He swims towards me and an unbelievable sight happens…he SMILES! My jaw drops. His smile fades.

"What's wrong?" he asks me. I smile at him.

"You have a cute smile," I said. He smiles again and I smile brighter because it is really cute," Can I give you something?" he looks at me with curiosity and he nods. I get closer to him and I give him a hug. This hug is no normal hug either, it's a tight hug. A rare hug I give to people. As I am hugging Haku, I felt his arms come around my waist and his hug is also tight. When we parted, I saw him have a different look in his eyes. I smile at him and he smiles back.

"We probably should get back to the bathhouse," Haku said. I nodded back at him. We swam to the edge and walk back to the bathhouse. He walks me to my room," I have somewhere else I need to be, but get those chores done by tonight if you can." I nodded at him.

"I will. Thank you for today, I had fun. See you later boss," I walk in my room and close the door.

/ Haku's POV /

When she closed her door, I began to walk away. Suddenly, I decided to walk go back and ask her what I have been wanting to for awhile. I open the door and she turns around. I saw a confused look on her face, and then I came in and shut the door.

"Haku, are you ok?" she asks me. I take a deep breath.

"Tear," I try to say, but she interrupted me.

"It's Tea," she said. Oh no, she forgot her name. I pull out a piece or paper from her old clothes that had her name on it. I show it to her," Tear, that's my name isn't it." I nod. I explain how Yubaba controls someone by taking their name," Thanks again Haku." She said and turned around, but I stopped her by grabbing her arm and turning her gently towards me.

"Tear, can I ask you something?" she looks at me," Can you come upstairs above Yubaba's room. I need your help,"

"Haku, of course I will. What time?"

"Midnight," I said. She nods at her instructions. I give her another hug and she hugs back at me tight. We part, but I give her a kiss on the forehead," Thank you Tear and don't forget your name, please," I also said. I walk out and I leave for my business.

/ Your POV /

He leaves my room and I am a freaking statue. He kissed me on my forehead…hehehe. I sit on the floor as my head soaks everything in on what happened. I wonder what he needs help on…whatever it is, I will help him the best I can. I stand back up and change into some dry clothes and ran out to get all of my chores done.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Awww he kissed youuuu! What does Haku need help with? And does he have a thing for you? I will tell you in the next chapter! ^^**


End file.
